Jeanette Mauplumé
Dame Jeanette Alceline Mauplumé, AKA The Imperial Gryphon Known Information: Historical (please only read if you have Bardic Knowledge or Lore: Celestine Empire) The Mauplumé family has a long history within the Celestine Empire. During the Age of Zyte, they were dedicated and effective dragon-slayers; with the rise of demons, their attention turned to the new threat. Mauplumé children began training for knighthood at an early age, and Jeanette was no exception. Accepted into the Rose Knights at only 15, Jeanette was known for her sense of humor and love of playing pranks, and she often used children's games as surprisingly effective ways to train the squires and the troops under her. After her husband Bellenir, one of the original Silver Chalice Knights, was slain by a demon, Dame Jeanette's constant good cheer dimmed a bit, and she became an avid ally of the Silver Chalice, volunteering for any Rose Knight missions that would allow her to cross blades with her hated enemies. Loyal to the Emperor and fiercely protective of her "brood," whether they were her Legion or her family, Jeanette had earned the nickname “The Imperial Gryphon” early in her knighthood. Like the creature of near-legend, Jeanette rebuffed all attempts to engage her affections after the death of Bellenir, and she swore she would die a widow. Jeanette died at the Battle of the Breach in 32c while serving as Praefectus in the Legion of Eon, 3rd Division. While history does not record which demon struck her down, some of those who knew her suspected that her luck had finally caught up to her, and she simply made the wrong joke at the wrong time. Known Information Dame Jeanette Mauplumé Returned to Port Fray, in Solace, in the 7th month of the 5th year of Adelrune. Her early cries of "For the Emperor" confused many Returned, until Sir de la Rosa realized that she must have died before the assassination of the last Celestine king during the Purification. Though she is still adjusting both to her life in Solace and to the new world around her, which apparently includes the fascinating but dangerous Fae sub-breed that was responsible for the assassination, a combination of her fellow Rose Knights and her natural good humor seem to keeping her afloat for the moment. Those who traveled to Antioc for King Syltane's coronation noticed that the Rose Knight seemed more relaxed and at home around the Golden Chalice. Since then, she has made several references to having worked with Castle Syltane during her first life, and she seems to consider the Golden Chalice Knights "good men and honorable, if a bit misguided." For several months, Jeanette kept herself confined to the Celestine Embassy, doing "work that matters." Though she still lives and works in the Embassy, she has begun to find time to socialize in the gathering hall when not fulfilling her duties as a guard and trainer at the Embassy. Status Dame Jeanette is a Rose Knight of the Celestine Empire. Allies * Sir de la Rosa * Sir Arthur Roca * Sir Johannes Thorn * Sir Cúron Arandir * Dame Aesa Abendroth * Dame Alex Calis * Lucas * Aislynn * Aidhrael * Chalice Knights * Lady Invictus * Naia Haleth * Seregon Enemies * C'thon Darkweaver * Ticondrius Draconis * Nadine Legionnaires * All demons Rumors * It has been rumored that she and Azeal were seen playing nug-a-nug outdoors in Port Frey. * "Did you hear? That Returned Jeanette is the long lost half sister of that Allerm Returned. 's why she can drink so much!" "All the Returned have big appetites. lets just be thankful hers isn't for blood. Though you never know with these Returned blokes." Quotes * Life is a comedy as much as it is a tragedy. And if you aren't willing to take the best of both, you'll never be able to really have a full life. Character Inspirations * Athos * Joan of Arc Soundtrack * Buy Yourself Another * I'll Drink to That * Innuendo * Yeah, really, anything by the Merry Wives of Windsor